Optical sensors may comprise a carrier plate and at least one radiation-detecting semiconductor chip arranged on the carrier plate. In a further configuration, at least one radiation-emitting semiconductor chip may additionally be arranged on the carrier plate.
To produce such sensors, a carrier plate may be provided, and semiconductor chips may be arranged on the carrier plate and electrically connected to contact surfaces of the carrier plate. Afterward, further component parts may be applied on the carrier plate provided with the semiconductor chips, and the assemblage constituted in this way may be singulated into separate sensors.
The further component parts may include light-blocking barrier structures, for example. The barrier structures may be realized in the form of separate frame or cover parts. The frame parts may comprise integrated lenses. During production, the frame parts may be individually adhesively bonded one after another on the carrier plate provided with the semiconductor chips.
There is nonetheless a need to provide an improved method of producing sensors.